1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies, and particularly to a connector assembly with an infallible mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector assembly is used for transmitting data between two electronic devices. The connector assembly includes a plug device and a socket device. The plug device is inserted into the socket device to electrically connect to the socket device. However, the plug device is easily disengaged from the socket device, because the plug device can not be firmly installed in the socket device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.